


Just go to bed, already!

by Coalmine301



Series: Comfortember 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Nap, Platonic Cuddling, Sibling Cuddle Pile, or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: “Dear Force, Master, did you sleep at all?” Anakin asked, stepping forward. The yellow lamplight washed over his face, allowing Obi-wan to see just how annoyed his former padawan really was.“Yes, I slept,” he replied tersely.“When?”“At night.”“Which night?”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Comfortember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996339
Comments: 2
Kudos: 173
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Just go to bed, already!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Comfortember Prompt "Cuddles"

“When did you last sleep?”

Obi-wan jumped at the voice, whipping around to stare at the source. A familiar figure stood in the semi-darkness (the sun had set already?) with arms crossed sternly in front of a broad chest. 

Oh, he knew that outline. “Ahhnakin.”

“Dear Force, Master, did you sleep at all?” Anakin asked, stepping forward. The yellow lamplight washed over his face, allowing Obi-wan to see just how annoyed his former padawan really was.

“Yes, I slept,” he replied tersely. 

“When?”

“At night.”

“Which night?” 

It took all of Obi-wan’s self control not to roll his eyes. Was this all truly necessary?

“Anakin, I don’t have time for this,” Obi-wan replied instead of answering. “I just have some more reports to do and then I’ll get some rest.”

“Really?” The blonde asked, quirking an eyebrow. And then, before Obi-wan could stop him, he snatched the datapad from his fingers.

“Hey, give that-”

“Shh,” Anakin hissed, frowning at the screen. “Kria IV? You didn’t even fight in the Battle of Kria IV.”

Obi-wan inwardly winced. “Kit asked me to cover some of his reports so he had more time to train his new padawan.”

Anakin let out a disbelieving scoff. “And I’m sure Mundi did too. And Adi. And Depa.” This time Obi-wan did cringe.

A slender hand suddenly rested on his shoulder and Obi-wan startled. He hadn't seen Ahsoka enter and had no idea the togruta had been there.

At this the others exchanged a glance, Anakin’s brow furrowing even more. 

“Well, Master, now you really do need sleep,” he remarked faux cheerfully. 

Before Obi-wan could resist the blonde had scooped him up in his arms. Ahsoka skipped ahead of them, making a grand show of opening the door ahead of her master.

“Anakin, wha- oof!”

The blonde promptly dumped him into bed before jumping on after him. Anakin cuddled close, strong arms wrapping around Obi-wan’s midsection. In a flash Ahsoka was on his other side, snuggling in with her head against his chest.

“What is the meaning of this?”

“It’s naptime, Master Kenobi,” Ahsoka replied cheerfully. 

“It’s the middle of the night,” Anakin corrected, murmuring onto Obi-wan’s auburn hair. “It’s bedtime.”

The teen gave a huff in response. “Whatever.”

Obi-wan made an attempt at escape, only to be halted by two pairs of arms holding him down. “You aren’t going anywhere,” Anakin scolded almost playfully.

“I… I really have a lot of work to get done,” the redhead protested weakly. 

“Save it for the morning,” Anakin dismissed.

Obi-wan gave a half-hearted huff. As much as he hated to admit it, the bed was actually pretty comfortable. And it did feel nice to be snuggled up with his best friends. 

He must have accidentally broadcasted something as Ahsoka gave a chuckle against his chest. 

“Get some sleep, Master,” Anakin murmured into auburn strands. “We’ll take care of things here.”

And Obi-wan let himself believe them. It wasn’t long before his eyelids gently shut and consciousness faded away.

Over his head Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged a happy glance. Works every time!


End file.
